claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Armadillo awakened
Etymology Unnamed by the characters in the manga and anime. Name derived from armadillo appearance of the character's awakened form. Appearance 'Human' Hairless, emaciated man of indeterminate age. He wears a blue monk's cowl in the anime. 'Awakened' An amalgam of various species—a a flexible, armadillo carapace that gives both agility and protection, a retractable snapping turtle head, and a long monitor lizard tail. Also has porcupine quills. Armadillo awakened profiles Personality Brash, reckless. Cannot follow orders from superiors. Datasheet 'Class' Unknown type. Having no Organization datasheet in the "Yoma War Record," his ability and baselines are unknown. Appears to have high Yoma power and hardness baselines. 'Technique' Yoma power control technique resembles Yoma Energy Alignment and Control, but of greater power than Galatea. Extensible quills extrude from the carapace to attack. History Early life unknown. One of three scouts for Northern Army. 'Charging ahead' Three men approach Pieta—scouts for the Northern Army. The blind-folded scout senses the presence of the Organization battle group—24 Claymore warriors. The bearded scout disobeys orders and attacks ahead of the army. He awakens into the Dreadlock awakened.Claymore 9, Scene 51, pp. 187–189; Claymore, Anime Scene 18 He shoots tentacles into the village. Tentacles anchored, he catapults himself hundreds of meters. He lands downtown and attacks the villagers. Miria marching orders: Team Miria holds down Dreadlock. Team Flora takes the scout on the roof. Team Jean takes the scout on the tower. Teams Undine and Veronica are to stand by.Claymore 10, Scene 52, p. 17; Claymore, Anime Scene 18 'Team Flora' They attack the still unawakened scout on the roof. But his technique, resembling Galatea's, is more powerful. He causes Flora's sword to miss, then forces Carla to attack Flora.Claymore 10, Scene 52, pp. 25–26; Claymore, Anime Scene 18 Team Flora controlled by Armadillo Clare realizes what is happening and kicks Carla away. The scout then seizes control of Flora, Lily, Wendy and Clare, dropping them to their knees on the rooftop.Claymore 10, Scene 52, p. 27; Claymore, Anime Scene 18 As Carla is about to execute everyone, Clare asks Ilena's arm for help. The arm, independent of Clare's volition, shatters the roof, toppling everyone to the floor below.Claymore 10, Scene 52, pp. 29–31; Claymore, Anime Scene 18 Flora finally strikes him. But he escapes and awakens into the Armadillo awakened.Claymore 10, Scene 52, pp. 31–33; Claymore, Anime Scene 18 'Quill attack' Teams Flora and Undine advance on Armadillo. But extensible quills spring out in all directions, bringing down six warriors. The four still standing—Flora, Undine, Deneve and Clare—attack, but his armor is too tough.Claymore 10, Scene 53, pp. 39–44; Claymore, Anime Scene 19 Warriors attack Armadillo He uses his Yoma power to make Undine cut her throat, but succeeds only in cutting her cheeks. But then he tries to awaken her by surging her Yoma power. Undine begins to awaken.Claymore 10, Scene 53, p. 51; Claymore, Anime Scene 19 Deneve kicks Undine back to safety.Claymore 10, Scene 53, p. 54; Claymore, Anime Scene 19 'Counterattack' Deneve and Clare charge. Clare lets her arm go berserk, Armadillo unable to control the uncontrollable. He spring out his quills, spearing Deneve.Claymore 10, Scene 54, pp. 72–74; Claymore, Anime Scene 19 Deneve breaks free and regenerates her wounds. She almost beheads him. But she cannot cut through his neck. Undine, with her Twin Sword technique, pushes Deneve's sword through.Claymore 10, Scene 54, pp. 73–78; Claymore, Anime Scene 19 'Escape' Disembodied head escapes, while trying to awaken Wendy and Yuliana. But Flora and Clare mince the head midair.Claymore 10, Scene 54, pp. 79–81; Claymore, Anime Scene 19 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:People Category:Anti-dragon allies Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Awakened being Category:Northern Army Category:Battle of the North